


All Roads Lead To...

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants to own Sam 100%.</p><p>Contains a very dark and possessive Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads Lead To...

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of all of Sam's female acquaintances in the show in this AU setting.

Dean doesn’t take lightly to what he considers insubordination. Of any kind. _Especially_ if it’s from Sam.

Sam, Sam, _Sammy._ Baby brother and brainiac extraordinaire with a face too cute for words. His little Sammy, growing and working to head to college. _Stanford_ , in the next year when he’s finally 18. Yeah, Dean’s been supportive and all that shit. Except, Sam will never go to Stanford. He might do online viewing on his computer, but that’s as close as he’ll get to the front gate of one of the most prestigious colleges in America. Too far out of Dean’s reach.

...Not that Dean doesn’t want the best for Sam...heck, he practically raised the kid. Been looking after him most of their lives after their mom died and their father just went into a downward spiral that would see him disappear for days, even weeks on end. Not even maids were allowed to change Sam’s diapers without his express supervision when he became five years old and aware through prime time news of sexual predators who prayed on babies as young as his Sam. As soon as he was old enough and could handle it he started doing everything for Sam himself. No-one was allowed to touch him. _No-one._

Now, Seventeen years later, the song remains the same.

Sam was thirteen when he met Amy. Dean remembered it as clear as crystal. They’d visited the home of an acquaintance of their father, who had by this time, so many years later, was trying to fulfil the roll of _dad._ Too little too late. Their father wanted them to try and be a family, Sam wanted to try, Dean didn’t. It never happened. 

John laundered money through a series of auto-repair shops and car dealerships that he owned. So Dean and Sam were pretty well off. Ellen and Bobby helped run the operation when John took off and the two were the closest thing to a parent Sam and Dean knew. It was good they were just as skewed on the concept of family and love as Dean because none of them raised an eyebrow at Sam’s multitude of hickeys or the way he tended to walk around like he just got fucked, A lot, in the years to come.

Anyway, Amy was the daughter of a woman that did trade with their father on occasion. Amy was the same age as Sam and they instantly hit it off, much to Dean’s chagrin and he watched the two like a hawk. He didn’t know what exactly had happened between them, but the look in Sam’s eyes and the wistful smile on his face when he came home from the library one day spoke louder than any words ever could. Dean made sure Sam never saw Amy again. Ever.

That aside, Dean had talked to Sam about straight people sex and _teached_ him about gay sex. Found out Sam had _only_ kissed Amy on the lips. Yeah, he was so glad you could call him giddy. So now, Dean owned Sam in every single way, and he’ll never relinquish not even an inch of that control.

Things started to change when Sam became a freshman in high school. Backing the little shit into a corner and fucking him senseless was suddenly an angstfest mixed with half part bitchyness and quarter part brooding silence afterwards. When Dean fucked the problem out of Sammy, he found out he wanted _normal._ Apparently, Sam learnt that big brothers don’t fuck little brothers up the ass and love it. Either of them. Not if something was wrong with them. And Dean’s always said fuck society and their little world view bubble, he’d like to bust a cap in it and say “Suck my dick, bitches!” because they’ve poisoned Sam’s mind, the assholes.

Sam was fifteen when he met Madison. She would be perfect for his _normal:_ a girl he could walk hand in hand with down the street and get compliments on how they made the perfect couple. They’d screamed and yelled at each other when Sam told Dean, then Dean had fucked him so hard he could hardly walk. Then, Dean went out, charmed Madison and screwed her brains out on video without her knowledge, then he forced Sam to cuddle and watch it like they did on movie nights on the couch.

Sam had cried and Dean had comforted him by hassling his prostate with his dick head for hours until Madison was a distant memory. Yeah, no matter what Sam wanted, he would always put Dean first and foremost. Dean would make sure of it.

No matter what Dean wanted though, Sam was dead set on getting his normal. He left for Stanford at 18 -full ride, cause he didn’t want to take any money, _anything,_ from his big brother and he wanted to prove he could do this with his own merit-. Dean had to let him go no matter how much he told himself he wouldn’t. He kept tabs on him, of course, gave him his space because even he had become tired of the bitch face and the constant arguments and lashing out and shit. 

Dean was suffocating Sam, so he let him go for a little bit.

Dean had learned about Jessica, dreamed of all the ways he could break her bones to keep her away from his Sammy, but didn’t have to do anything because Sam fucked it all up when he fucked Meg Masters. 

Meg was cute, he’d tap that.

Their father died a month later (complication from the booze and drugs he’d been snorting for years...and maybe the fact that when he confronted Dean about the insane codependent relationship he had with Sam, Dean had confirmed his worst fears by showing him just how codependent they were, especially when they were fucking and it might have led to a stroke). Sam came home with drugs in his system and a college bitch on his arms called Ruby.

Ruby was a demon. Literally. She got Dean’s Sammy hooked on drugs and her tight little pussy (Sam’s words, not his), for the drugs. Not that Dean couldn’t give Sam what he wanted, but Sam’s mind would be such a fucking terrible thing to waste. That bitch even contended with Dean in his own home and he wanted to put his hands around her neck and squeezed until her eyes popped from her head. Except, she had friends in high places and Dean had to tread carefully. But, Sam was home, so all he had to do was get rid of Ruby. 

Turns out it was easier than Dean thought.

Ruby always had this little knife, and he found out it meant more to her than all the money, booze and sex in the world. It meant more to her than Sam, who she was just fucking with for her own personal gain. Dean got rid of it. Stole it and gave it to a bodyguard to throw in a river four states away. 

Ruby never showed up since.

Sam was Dean’s once again. Detoxed body and soul. Yeah, big brother knows best, so when Dean tells Sam lovingly to bend over and open his ass cheeks so he can familiarize his tongue and cock with his hole after such a long absence, there was no fuss, no rebuttals, no nothing. Sam loved fucking Dean’s face and Dean gave him exactly what he wanted as an official welcome home present.

Things were going great until Dr. Cara Roberts started making home visits. She was Sam’s private Doctor from his spiel with narcotics who would still make post-care visits just to make sure Sam’s organs were functioning properly from the drugs. She was a Doctor, Sam was her patient so Dean had no problems with that. No problem until he returned from a business trip early to see the two of them making out on the living room couch. Sam was so scared he backed himself against a wall, eyes wide and fearful, looking from Dean to the woman, who sat there confused. She obviously didn’t understand why Sam would be afraid of his brother in such a moment, but Dean put her in her place when he brutally fucked Sam right beside her, on the couch and she had to sit and watch because Dean had men with guns trained on her. Sam had begged him not to, not in front of her and Dean had folded Sam almost painfully in half with his back pressed into the couch with pleas of _no, Dean, please,_ and _stop, not here_ with his legs up to his chest and his ass high in the air. The woman _had_ to watch how Sam’s hole just stretched around Dean’s cock with such ease and familiarity it was obvious he was use to it.

The good Doctor cried. She cried for lack of knowledge and the brutality of what she was witnessing. Sam kept his eyes closed and away from the woman the entire time. Sam never once looked in her direction. Dean growled and snarled and made him tell her out of his own mouth who he belonged to. Dean made him say how much he loved his big brother’s cock, how much he needed it so that it would sink deeper into her skin and latch on to her brains. _Nobody_ touches Dean’s Sammy. Nobody.

Sammy never learns.

Becky Rosen, the friend of a friend of a friend, was a fucking joke. For the first time, Dean in no way felt threatened by a potential Sam fangirl. After the insane declarations of love and marriage and _babies_ (plural, because Becky wouldn’t settle for anything less), Sam had taken care of that one himself.

It was funny, no lie.

Years later there was Amelia. Apparently, Sam never got rid of the tendrils of normal stuck in his brain, or the fact that Sammy was bisexual just never registered with Dean. At all. Maybe Sam just wanted the occasional soft tits and wet pussy to compliment a lifetime of getting shafted by Dean. Dean was too old for this shit at 33 years old and the insane need to bind Sam to him forever cracked at the edges until he could see that maybe sharing was caring. Well, Dean only relinquished like 5% of Sam to Amelia anyway so it wasn’t such a huge difference. And anyway, it turned out Amelia had a husband she was lying to Sam about. Sam broke it off and Dean was giddy with comforting his heartbroken brother. It led to some of the most amazing, tender sex they’d ever had. It brought them closer when Sam realized that Dean would be the only constant in his life, not a variable like everybody else and all Dean could think was why didn’t he allow Sam to get his heart broken sooner?

Okay, Dean didn’t really want to hurt his brother or have anybody else hurt him, per-se, but if Sam falling meant he would be the only one to pick him back up, then by all means...fall Sam. 

Fall.


End file.
